winniepoodiafandomcom-20200215-history
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is an American animated television series produced by Walt Disney Television that ran from 1988 to 1991, inspired by A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh stories. It has been released on VHS and DVD. Overview The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh first aired in 1988 on Disney Channel. The show moved to ABC in the same year. After production was over in 1991, reruns continued to air on ABC until September 4, 1993. In 1996, when Disney took over ABC's One Saturday Morning programming, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was brought back in reruns, in which it aired until One Saturday Morning became ABC Kids in 2002. The Disney Channel began airing the series on October 3, 1994, and continued to air until September 1, 2006. The show also aired on Playhouse Disney from 1999 to 2006, as well as on Toon Disney from the channel's launch in 1998 until 2004 (returning briefly in early 2007). In the UK, the program aired from 2000 to 2011 on Playhouse Disney. In 1989, this show was paired with Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, and titled, Disney's Gummi Bears-Winnie the Pooh Hour. The show featured a number of original songs, including Here We Go Floating from the episode Balloonatics. Airing history US *ABC (1988–1993, 1996–2002) *Disney Channel (1988, 1994–2006) *Toon Disney (1998–2004, 2007) *Playhouse Disney (1999–2006) UK *ITV (1988) *Disney Channel (1995–2010) *Toon Disney (2002–2005) *Playhouse Disney (2000–2010) Australia *Seven Network (1989–1991) *Disney Channel (1996–2004) *Playhouse Disney (1999–2010) Characters *Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) *Tigger (voiced by Paul Winchell, and later Jim Cummings in season 3) *Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) *Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen) *Gopher (voiced by Michael Gough) *Kanga (voiced by Patricia Parris) *Roo (voiced by Nicholas Melody) *Owl (voiced by Hal Smith) *Christopher Robin (voiced by Tim Hoskins, later Edan Gross in Christmas Too in 1991) Other appearances Winnie the Pooh and Tigger were two of the cartoon characters featured in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Additionally, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Gopher, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, and Christoper Robin were featured in House of Mouse and Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Episodes Season 1 (1988-1989) *''Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures'' *''Friend, In Deed and Donkey for a Day'' *''There's No Camp Like Home and Balloontics'' *''Find Her, Keep Her'' *''The Piglet Who Would Be King'' *''Cleanliness is Next to Impossible'' *''The Great Honey Pot Robbery'' *''Stripes and Monkey See, Monkey Do Better'' *''Babysitter Blues'' *''How Much is That Rabbit in the Window?'' *''Nothing But the Tooth and Gone with the Wind'' *''Paw and Order'' *''Honey for a Bunny and Trap as Trap Can'' *''The Masked Offender and Things That Go Piglet in the Night'' First 1989 Series in the Season. *''Luck Amok and The Magic Earmuffs'' *''The Wishing Bear'' *''King of the Beasties and The Rats Who Came to Dinner'' *''My Hero and Owl Feathers'' *''A Very, Very Large Animal and Fish Out of Water'' *''Lights Out and Tigger's Shoes'' *''The "New" Eeyore and Tigger, Private Ear'' *''Party Poohper and The Old Switcheroo'' Season 2 (1989) *''Me and My Shadow and To Catch a Hiccup'' *''Rabbit Marks the Spot and Good-bye, Mr. Pooh'' *''Bubble Trouble and Ground Piglet Day'' *''All's Well That Ends Wishing Well'' *''Un-Valentine's Day'' *''No Rabbit's a Fortress and The Monster Frankenpooh'' *''Where Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone? and Up, Up and Awry'' *''Eeyore's Tail Tale and Three Little Piglets'' *''Prize Piglet and Fast Friends'' *''Pooh Moon and Caws and Effect'' Season 3 (1990) *''Oh, Bottle and Owl in the Family'' *''Sham Pooh and Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear and Queen of Mars'' *''What's the Score, Pooh?, Tigger's Houseguest and Do Nothing Day'' *''Rabbit Takes a Holiday and Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore'' *''Pooh Skies'' *''To Bee or Not to Bee and April Pooh'' *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Tigger is the Mother of Invention and The Bug Stops Here'' *''Easy Come, Easy Gopher and Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher'' *''Tigger Got Your Tongue? and A Bird in the Hand'' Season 4 (1991) *''Sorry, Wrong Slusher'' *''Grown, But Not Forgotten'' *''A Pooh Day Afternoon'' *''The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger'' *''Home is Where the Home is'' *''Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble and The Wise Have It'' *''Cloud, Cloud Go Away and To Dream the Impossible Scheme'' *''Piglet's Poohetry and Owl's Well That Ends Well'' Additional Specials *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (Christmas Special, Season 2) '' *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (Halloween Special, Season 4)'' *''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (Thanksgiving Special)'' *''Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (Valentine Special)'' *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (New Year Special) *Notes: ''Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You ''was the final special in which Paul Winchell voices Tigger. He was originally to voice Tigger again in ''The Tigger Movie in 2000 but his voice becomes somewhat scratchy by the recording date. So he was replace by Jim Cummings, the voice of Pooh. After The Tigger Movie, Winchell retired and Cummings continued to voiced Tigger. Winchell died on June 24, 2005 (One day before John Fiedler's, the original voice of Piglet, death on June 25, 2005). Home media releases During the 1990s, various VHS tapes were released in the United States each containing 2 to 4 episodes. Several more were later released in the early 2000s (decade). Other countries had their own exclusive VHS releases. There were 10 volumes under the title The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, released between 1989 and 1992 through Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. #''The Great Honey Pot Robbery'' #''The Wishing Bear'' #''Newfound Friends'' #''There's No Camp Like Home'' #''Wind Some Lose Some'' #''All's Well That Ends Well'' #''King of the Beasties'' #''The Sky's the Limit'' #''Everything's Coming Up Roses'' #''Pooh to the Rescue'' The following were released under the title "Winnie the Pooh: Playtime". #''Cowboy Pooh'' #''Detective Tigger'' #''Pooh Party'' #''Fun 'n Games'' #''Happy Pooh Day'' The following were released under the title "Winnie the Pooh: Learning". #''Making Friends'' #''Sharing and Caring'' #''Helping Others'' #''Growing Up'' #''Working Together'' The following were released under the title "Winnie the Pooh: Friendship". #''Clever Little Piglet'' #''Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit'' #''Imagine That, Christopher Robin'' #''Tigger-Ific Tales'' #''Pooh Wishes'' Other releases #''Frankenpooh'' #''Spookable Pooh'' #''Un-Valentine's Day'' This video has the Season 1 Intro of Volume 4. #''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' #''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' #''Seasons of Giving'' #''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' #''Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You'' #''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' Between 2005 and 2006, five DVDs were released as part of the "Growing Up with Winnie-The-Pooh" series. Each DVD would feature 4 episodes, and sometimes it would include a double-length episode. These DVDs were targeted for preschoolers. Category:Television Series